The Truth Behind Eternity
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Might be my farewell project! Wesker pillages Old Snake's body, degrading him at every turn. The old war hero finds solace in true love's arms, even after the worst damage has been done.


Welcome to The Truth Behind Eternity! Thanks for coming in. I know I've been away for about a thousand years, and I apologize if you've missed me! XD Life has taken some amazing, magical turns. I've been busy with transferring to a university (a huge transition in my life, on personal levels), blogging about the latest news (issues on the gay community don't sit still these days), and concocting ideas like a storm! My original work has been on my mind, and I've been writing PURE GOLD (anime sparkles/bubbles abound) for Valkyria Chronicles! The notes I've been working on for 'Ebla', a VC adventure, are just astounding! XD So, as you can see, I've been tremendously busy! And I haven't exactly discovered the perfect formula for an MGS masterpiece. I love the MGS series, and I still dote over the wondrously adorable Snake (ahem, Old Snake), but nothing's kicked in yet. Two close angels have provided me with stunning ideas, but nothing has kicked me in the rear end yet. Ack!

Enjoy! This might be the last project I post for a while, with the exception of the final Simplicity chapter! That would change if I discovered a bubbling cauldron of epic 'WOW', but...ack. Just on with the show!

**Disclaimer: Kiddies, Aurora doesn't own anything related to Metal Gear Solid or Resident Evil.**

**Warning: Standard procedure! Boy/boy love, Old Snake, emotions. lemony elements...oh, and one more. GRAPHIC TRAUMA!**

**Note: I transferred this document from another writing program. If commas and apostrophes are out of order (thanks to formatting), PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! **

* * *

The agonizing pain never left his mind. He never stopped thinking of the thunder, even as the sun rose high into the heavens. He was able to escape from the thunder, due to the collaborative efforts of loved ones, but his mind never left the storm. With every breath he took, his body ached feverishly. The pains of aging weren't his only ailments, even though they were tremendous burdens. Prior to the storm, he hadn't been too fond of his wrinkled shell. In his eyes, he was an unholy ball of flesh and plague. Everything he touched was stained by the blackest poison. His wrinkles were undeniably atrocious, he never had enough energy to pick at grass, and hearing his own voice was like hearing fingers scratch a chalkboard. Once the storm hit, the disgust he carried towards himself worsened. His loved ones pulled him out of it, but the pain never left him.

He couldn't remember why he had been taken. He couldn't remember where he had been taken. Every time he tried to unearth the storm's foundation, pain shot through his skull. Hal discouraged him from digging up black secrets, so he eventually put his shovel away. He remembered only the intricate path time took, strangling him as he tried so hard to breathe. Wrenching tears from his heart as blood surged forth. Time corrupted every last one of his days, penetrating his tender body. Gripping his thighs. Shaking him, even as he cried out to the unborn stars. His throat was raw with the tears that shook him, but none of them were heard. He felt trapped in dark eternity, doomed to spend his remaining breaths with someone that belittled him. Doomed to kiss, caress and fondle someone that endangered him. Stole the life out of him.

He couldn't escape. There wasn't any way for him to escape. His master held him tight, threatening to hurt him if he made the smallest rebellion. He couldn't remember how he ended up in his master's arms, but that didn't make a difference. Memories of pain were perfectly clear. He remembered how he had been a spool of thread in his lord's arms, unraveled by laughter. He was a monkey in the house of his owner, forced to perform any act that entered his keeper's mind. If the master wanted sweet nothings blown into his ear, he received them. If the master wanted to have juices drained from his halberd, that particular area was suckled for minutes on end-sometimes for ten minutes. If the servant grimaced for even a second, he ended up with a beating. And with such an old body, he could hardly withstand five seconds of Wesker's cruelty. His master was a super-human, a self-proclaimed god. At one point he snapped his servant's right arm in half, all because he refused to eat him. The monkey's other arm was snapped in half, because he couldn't 'rock the boat properly'. And when the monkey with gelatin arms failed to give satisficatory penetration from the back, a severe concussion sent him into a three-day period of unconsciousness.

Whenever Wesker wanted him to dance in a seductive manner, he did. He refused once, and ended up with two thousand watts surging through his body. Whenever Wesker wanted to pierce him, he undressed himself (in a slow, sultry manner) and silently placed himself on some bed. Otherwise, he was forced to undergo some sort of torture. Whip, chain, suffocation, starvation....Wesker had a wide array of ideas. Wesker couldn't have cared less about him. To Wesker, he was lower than the shit beneath someone's shoe. So how? How did he end up in another bedroom, with the man he truly loved? How did he end up in his beloved's arms? How was his psyche able to propel him into another chamber?

Love compelled him. Love pushed him towards the edge of fear, crying: he loves you! Love was in full bloom, erupting before his very eyes. Love was emerging from its eternal sleep, warming him as his mate undressed. Love was euphoric, soothing him as his moonlight revealed an immaculate, chiseled body. Love swept through him, reminding him of everything he begged for in Wesker's presence. Love reminded him of eternity, happily whispering as soft, tender lips kissed him. Love gave birth to tears as he trembled, savoring the soft touches of his lover's hands. He trembled as hands ran through his silvery white locks, warm and loving. "Nothing can taint this irrepressible radiance of yours," a voice purred, kissing his ear. Fingers unbuttoned his shirt, then moved onto his pants. A shirt fell onto the floor, and it was obviously his.

"You're unbreakable. You're as pure and beautiful as the light that shines upon you."

He felt himself smile through thick sheets of tears. His mate wasn't anything like Wesker. His body didn't feel anything like Wesker's. He was laid upon the bed gently, placed on it by the most loving arms. "You're immaculate," a voice whispered, stroking the inside of his ear. Hands moved about his neck, soft and slow. He was still an old, ugly and broken down puppet, but hands were loving him. A voice loved him.

Leon loved him.

"Don't cry any more," the soft voice said, kissing his heart. Fingers caressed his quivering eyes, then moved onto his cheeks. "You're too fragile to be in such pain. And I can't bear to see you like this. You're too precious...for me to withstand this. You're all right now."

"Leon...L-L-Leon..."

"Please don't cry any more, firefly. You're safe now. I've got you, here in my arms. I'll love you. I'll keep you safe."

He opened his mouth to speak, but a kiss eliminated words of pain. "I'll love you," his mate cooed, finger stroking his nipples.

"Baby..."

"Ssssh. Don't speak any more. Just...just let me love you in peace. Let me show you...what it's like to be cherished."

Fire erupted, but it wasn't harmful. It was pure, beautiful, rare and sweet. The insides of his thighs ached, but his body became lighter. Leon's body moved smoothly in time with his, rocking him as a feather upon the ocean. He felt himself rising higher and higher, higher towards the moon and its heavens-

He wanted it. He wanted Leon inside of him, on top of him, and all over him. He wanted to live. He wanted to breathe. He wanted to experience all of love s sweet pleasure. He wanted-

"L-L-Leon...Leon...Leon, I-"

* * *

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! IT'S A LIMITED EDITION MOKONA PLUSHIE! WOW! I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER!

As an anime junkie nuzzled an unfortunate plushie, a smiling maiden shook her head.

_Epyon's being loved, and Daddy's playing with a stuffed puppy-looking thingy. All of that means one thing._

_My family's back to normal, and it's all thanks to Dingo!_

* * *

This was composed to...a Fullmetal Alchemist DVD. XD Couldn t resist listening to one of the greatest anime series while writing this!

Sunny just referred to Leon as Dingo . Our cuddly maiden endows nicknames upon those she loves. XD Before Hal became Daddy, he was known as Stenbuck . Both Stenbuck and Dingo were pulled from Kojima's Zone of Enders saga. Don't Dingo and Epyon make an adorable pair? XD

Mokona is a cuddly mascot from Clamp's world, seen in Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa.

After playing through Act 4 of MGS4 last night, I just had to post this. I mean, think about it! Old Snake is just too cute, wandering through the icy, hostile world of Shadow Moses! He s all alone, and I couldn t stop thinking: HE NEEDS LUFF! XD And I just think it s absolutely adorable, having someone so much younger love the cuddly old fellow. It takes a lot of character to connect with someone that much older than you, especially on intimate levels! XD KUDOS TO LEON! Oh, and on that note, I'd like to write a full-blown lemon between Old Snake and a lovey dovey bunny. XD I just don't know if a certain pair of angels would like a full-blown lemon!

Thanks for reading! As I said, this might be the very last thing I ll post for a while-unless the idea leprechaun hits me in the head and screams: HEY! I VE GOT YOUR MASTERPIECE, RIGHT HERE! Until then, leave me to work on life, original compositions aaaaand my Valkyria Chronicles gold. (more anime sparklies) I WROTE PURE, WONDROUS GOLD YESTERDAY! PHWEE-

Lots of love! I m sure you guys won t miss me too much. XD


End file.
